I Was There An MLP Fanfiction
by gardevoirfan134
Summary: A young boy is transported to a land of magical talking ponies who aren't happy about his arrival. he is now 16 and 6feet tall with brown hair. His name is Alan.


**Hi guys it's Gardevoirfan134 here and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had school and a lot of story ideas that i wanna start so I hope you all enjoy this one. I don't own anything of MLP, just my OC's, so with that lets start the story!**

_Who Am I?_

My life isn't what you would call...normal...I don't go to a normal school, I don't live in a normal home, I don't even life in a "normal" place. The residents call this place equestria, I don't know why I'm here, and frankly...I don't care, I mean, I've never known much else, I think I can remember my mom a little, but I have a new mom, she's orange like a carrot, so that's what I call her sometimes, but I'm respectful and call her mom nine times out of ten. She took me in with a smile when I was about six, nopony wanted to deal with me because I was strange, they looked at my outside appearance, I cried when I saw them stare at me with disdain, but not mom, she saw me for who I was, not what I looked like, she even let me ride on her back. I hugged her neck as she took me to my new home, I grasped her mane smiling and I smelled it, it reminded me of a farm, I didn't like it all that much but it was soft so I dealt with it, now it's not much different, I'm a lot taller than all of the ponies except Big Mac, I'm just a few inches taller than him, but that just by my calculation, I've never really tried to talk to anypony, they still look at me weird, it makes me sad some days, other days I keep my cool, it's like I've put up a wall against their stares but inside I'm still crying. I go to the forest to be alone, well I guess I'm never really alone, there are weird things in the forest that I guess keep me company. I sleep there sometimes when I've had a stressful day, and I'm not alone in that department. I mean that I'm not the only one who's an outcast, this mare named Midnight Melody comes to the forest too. i don't speak to her all that much, not because I don't like her, its because she scares me sometimes...she has black skin and purple hair and eyes, she's cute and all, especially her two fangs that always stick out of her mouth, it's adorable. But even though she's the pretties mare in school, nopony ever asks her out, they're too afraid...I guess that's my fault too... when I was in elementary school I wasn't exactly "popular" as you can probably imagine, I was constantly getting in fights with the other colts at school...well one day I was fighting these two bullies who were trying to take a first graders lunch money, I had told them to leave the poor kid alone, they started to punch him, that's when I got mad "I said leave him alone!" I punched them mercilessly, I was doing good, damn good, then a "few" friends of theirs joined in. Two turned into four, four turned into eight, and it was Midnight who flew in to help me, before she showed up...I guess you could say they handed me my ass on a silver platter. I was on the ground, and I saw a hoof aimed for my head so I quickly closed my eyes, I heard an impact but I didn't feel one, I opened my eyes and there Midnight was, in front of me with the bullies hoof against hers, she did something in the next few seconds because all of them ran away, I think she bared her fangs but I'll never know, all i could say was "Th-thanks..." she turned to face me and smiled planting a small kiss on my cheek and helped me up, I could see her blush even with her black skin, we practically grew up looking out for each other up until high-school, we hung out for a while, I'm not sure what happened but she just stopped talking to me one day, she still smiles at me every so often but...maybe I'm just imagining it.

Well I don't understand mares... today started out like normal, I got dressed and ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, walked to school and got my daily looks...I got to school and as I was getting my books out, I see a small note in my locker, it was a bright pink and shaped like a heart, my first instinct was to tear it to shreds and throw it away but...it had a kiss on the back, but the lips were messed up, like their were spikes in the way, I dismissed it as nothing till I opened the note, it read "I know you and I are different, but we're similar in every way. I know you probably don't notice, but I think of you every day. you and me we protect the ones who hurt, because like it or not we know what it feels like, we are both treated like dirt...so now I ask you after all these years, outcast to outcast, if you feel the same way, i see the way you look at me, and it certainly makes my day. I will be in the Everfree, as soon as the bell rings, come outside and find me, for a hell of a mystery~3"It was signed by...MELODY?! I knew she liked me as friends but...this... I don't know if I can do this, I don't know how I feel about her yet, I've known her for a long time but...I guess I'll go, I don't want to hurt her feelings...


End file.
